


Aware

by Sky_King



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ichigo decides he likes him, Kisuke plays a dating sim, M/M, UraIchi Week 2019, dating sim, no beta we die like men, videogame au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: Kisuke plays a game.





	Aware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts).



> I'm still trying to write fics <1k this is harder than initially supposed.  
> This is for cross, because this was one of the hell plunnies you dropped in my server, you heathen.  
> Enjoy?

Urahara Kisuke stared at the loaned game in his hands with an arched eyebrow and a hurt ego. After their exile, he had had been the one to make a spot for himself and his friends in the human world, had worked to the bone so they could earn a living by relatively legal means and when everything was said and done, he settled back into his new shop, and relaxed.

Apparently, that had immediately labelled him as a shut-in, with the good-natured jabs and jokes this warranted. The Vizards had spread their wings after getting their feet under them, but they still frequented his shop to drop off a gift or two.

 

Which led to the little disc on his hands– a very particular gift from ero-manga addict, Lisa. A game. A _dating simulator_ game.

A little embarrassed, but mostly amused, the century-old former captain inserted the disc, loaded the game and slammed the Start New Game button before he regretted everything.

He knew the basic premise of the game, and after a quick debate with himself, he had started with the easier routes, knowing that his obsessive ass would play all of them regardless of how good the gameplay actually was.

It wasn’t that bad, but he discovered that he seemed to favor a certain light brunet, that was the main character’s best grumpy friend, no matter which route he was currently on.

Well, he had been pretty sure it was just an oversaturation problem, but when he had finally gotten to his route he had been highly offended Kisuke thought he was anything but naturally orange-haired.

The first oddity came next.

Kurosaki Ichigo: “You’ve flirted with me every chance you got in other routes, and now that you’re finally on mine, you tell me you thought my hair was a gaming error all along?”

Which was an odd thing to add to a dating sim. The whole “self-aware” shtick was usually left for horror games.

It’s not brought up again, and Kisuke was probably imagining the small pout Ichigo gained for the following cut-scenes.

Kisuke liked his route best. Ichigo was smart, snarky and had a sense of adventure. Kisuke found that he quite enjoyed a good chat with him, even if it didn’t progress his gameplay, just to get a kick out of the dialogues and the witty remarks Ichigo gave him.

But even with all the detours, the ending arrived too soon, and in a heart-stopping moment, Ichigo’s eyes stray his way.

Kurosaki Ichigo: “I’m so happy you are finally mine.”

Without any input from Kisuke himself, new dialogue appeared.

Kurosaki Ichigo: “If I’m allowed to be selfish. I wish this wasn’t a game, I wish you didn’t have to press reset. I wish… I could be forever by your side.”

Kurosaki Ichigo: “But all I can do is wait. Wait for you to relive our memories, even if it’s just the codes and script we have to follow. I’ll wait for you. And every time that you need me, I’ll be there to welcome you back. Throughout the entire game I’ve gotten the fortune to meet you and I can say, I love you, Urahara Kisuke.”

The character blushed. The screen turned black.

A pop-up announcement appeared.

“Thanks for playing, **SneakyHat** , we hope you enjoyed our little game. ~~~~

Kisuke wheeled himself away from his desk. A hand on his hair, a nervous grin on his face.

He bit his lip, laughed to himself and grabbed his mouse again.

Welcome back, **SneakyHat**.

**> > Name successfully changed to ‘Kisuke’**

Start New Game?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop a comment!


End file.
